


J.D.R. Echoes In Death.

by JoSeeFeen



Series: Only A Few Months [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Summary: I'm new to writing so bear with me here, and I hope you enjoy the fic!
Relationships: Phillip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn
Series: Only A Few Months [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649425
Kudos: 3





	J.D.R. Echoes In Death.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to writing so bear with me here, and I hope you enjoy the fic!

" If he's dead so are you Mephesto." Growled Damien, both of the men looming over my body. Pale, everywhere, pale, except the neck, that's bright red. I looked awful. I felt awful, not that I would know I'm knocked out cold. Sprawled across the couch.

" Hey, it ain't my fault! It's not like it's my job to babysit him-" Terrance shot back, with a whiney tone.

" But it is your job! God damn it!.... Did you even catch the dude?!" Damien was upset, more than usual. He was usually a mellow dude, barely getting angry. " I'll rip them to fucking shreds! What did they look like?" You could see the anger in his eyes, or at least I heard.

" Yes we got a clear look at his face, he has dark hair, hazel eyes, and awful facial hair. It's odd, he didn't even try t' hide his identity! It's like he wants to be caught." Terrance rubbed his chin and tapped his foot. " Welp, not much we can do, wait for him to wake up if he does." Terrance shrugged my death off, probably because he knew h could bring me back. Damien didn't take it well, bless his soul. He sat by me that whole night, he didn't even live there, I'm pretty sure he stayed there all night. I did wake up pretty quickly, though it was very late at night. 

When I woke up, all the lights were off, but I could kind of see. Damien was sleeping next to me, I think Terrance was in his room, probably talking to his girlfriend again. Now, I had two options, wake up Damien, or be bored all night. I know it may seem rude, but I'm sure he was worried about me anyways. Although I was in a lot of pain, you tend to feel like that when you get practically choked to death. So I didn't know if I had the nerve to wake him up. But I wanted to talk to him, I managed to roll on my side, I was facing Damien now. I don't know what he eats but it smells like roadkill! He needs one of those tac-tic candies if that's what they're called.

" Hey, Damien, Hey." I nudge him and whisper, who knows who might hear me at this hour. " Wake up hun. Damien...?" I nudge him more until he opens his eyes. He raises his eyebrows. He huffs and sits up, stretching at the same time. I can hear the little cracks, yuck.

" Hey, you're alive!" He pats my back. " You feel alright?" He stands up and decides to crack his bones more for some reason. I manage to stand up as well, but I keep myself steady by holding onto Damien.

" Well, my neck hurt a little bit." I whimper, rubbing the pink outline on my neck. " And my hands have blood on them for some reason, now that I look at them." I can only see a little bit, it's about 4 am, and still pretty dark out. So I go to turn on the lights. We both cover our eyes from the light shock. " What happened exactly?" At the time, I suppose I was focused on surviving more than what was happening.

" I guess in your struggle for air, you coughed, like, really hard, and out came blood. You might wanna' wash up, bud." He helped me walk to the sink, I don't know why I'm so weak, perhaps it was from not breathing, but usually, they recover by now. I'm glad Terrance was there, and I'm glad he got Damien. 

Then Damien proceeded to sigh. " Listen, Phil, try and be more careful, I don't know what kind of beef this dude has on you. But it's mighty dangerous beef. He's out to kill you, we know that. We could've lost ya' hun, that wouldn't have been good. At all. You'd be gone, zip, zilch, done. So uh, do me a favor..." Damien looked at me in pity. 

" Yes?" My voice cracks, what if he asks me to go back to the UK? What if he'll scoop me up in a cage, and lock me there forever. No, he wouldn't do that, or would he? All this is very confusing at the time and I hated it.

" Don't uh, don't die... I have tog home now Phillip, cya'." I don't know why he scurried out so quickly, he could have stayed. 

" I should go check on Terrance..." In which I proceeded to do so. I lightly knocked on his door, he's always up early, either talking to his girlfriend or inventing (or both!) Terrance comes to the door and opens it.

" Hey! Phil, you're alright!" He gives me side hug which eventually makes him drag me into his room. It's funny from on the outside it looks like a pretty small room, but when you go inside it's a huge lab. That worries me. " Glad to see you're up and r-"

A yell, a cry for help, someone outside Terrance's window just yelled for help. And it sounds like a recent visitor.


End file.
